yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 18: Odd Tendencies
Sezomaru: Ginsei was strolling down Viewtiful Street, the street which was home to his clan building. He had his hair back in its usual ponytail, letting his bangs hang over the right side of his face. He wore a black suit jacket over a white button up shirt which was only buttoned to the beginning of his chest, along with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black geta, which was now a part of his usual outfit. Everything seemed rather calm though his piercing red-violet eyes stayed on the lookout, watching people’s faces as well as the dark alley’s around him. He heard a faint ringing noise, realizing it was his cell phone. He pulled the phone from his right jeans pocket, answering it. He heard Keyth’s voice on the other line. “Yo Golden boy, wanna get a dog, I got some stuff I wanna ask you about our pops when you come around. I'm over here at Dime'Mack's. Off 531 North Jordan street." “Yea, I’ll be there Monkey.” Ginsei shook his head slightly, causing his bangs to swish slightly, lagging behind his head movements. He wasn’t very far from the location where they were supposed to meet, an easy walking distance. He slid his phone back into his right jeans pockets before glancing around him, out of pure habit. He headed over to Dime’Mack’s, a restaurant that was rather popular among the party goers. Ginsei strolled up to the place, glancing around, waiting for Keyth to show up. Akali: + Yin yawned softly as the roar of Three Days Grace blared in her ears while inside of Dime'Mack's. She sat down in one of the spinning chairs, entertaining herself with a coin, flipping it around in between the gaps of her fingers, sighing softly. "The food should've been here 30 minutes ago." Raising her hand to signal one of the waiters over, she waied until he finally reached her. "Hey. I haven't gotten my food yet. Is there a problem in the kitchen?" He shook his head. "Oh no. I'll go check for you ma'am. What did you order. When Yin told him, he had sweat beads sup on his forehead. "Uhm... You sure do eat a lot for a.. small young lady like yourself." Yin glared at him. "I'M NOT FAT ALRIGHT!" The waiter shrunk down two sizes as Yin's inflated, making her look almost like a chibi as a vein popped on her forehead, a low growl coming from her, causing a few heads to look in their direction. She sighed before returning back to normal, looking down at him. "Can you just.. please? Get me my food? A.S.A.P man..." Reaching for her glass, she lifted it up to her mouth and took a sip of her coke, staring out the window as she watched the cars and people pass by. "I feel bad now... I'll leave him a good tip." She shrugged some and placed the glass back on the table, tapping her index finger in a slow rhythm before closing her eyes. + Thunrain: " Yo. Ginsei." He said meeting up with his friend at the door. After a few minutes. They both would have been seated and Keyth would have ashed his cigar. Putting it into a container and placing it into the inside of his coat jacket. " So. How was it..." Keyth said taking a sip of his drink. " Back when our pop's had there own CLans, and they were somebody. How was the Yakuza world? I know now. Yani likes to preach unity... but It's all bullshit. He's just got everyone under his thumb. I know he's running shit somewhere in the distance...." Keyth said looking at the Kagemaru building outside his window. " All I've ever seen. Was Civil wars amongst the Kagemaru. Yakuza chairmen killing each other over seat's man chairs. Postions of power. Power alone. I've seen is a big key-factor in this game of tug of war out here man. I'm just curious... has it always been this way? And when we do take things over Ginsei.... what will you do to make things better... What's your way. As a Yakuza..." Keyth said putting both of his hands together eying Ginsei as the lady would have brought them there food. " When I was in the Pin. My grandfather taught me all I needed to know about the Yakuza. But I'm still ignorant to alot of things... SO I guess in a way this is asking for help..." If Ginsei had responded to his question or not. Keyth turned his head over to eye One of the girls who helped mentor the kids at his Dojo part-time. Yin was her name. A smirk broke across Keyth's face as he looked back at Ginsei pulling his aviators off. " Oi, see that girl over there? The cutie with the pink hair.." Keyth said with a smirk. " She's around your age Ginsei. Were not getting any younger... I havent seen you with a girlfriend... since I kidnapped what's her face... Fumido? Fu-Fumiko? Anyways... check her out man." He said doing the eyebrow thing. " Your always in your office. You need to let loose a bit, go on a date everyonce in awhile. " My questions can wait. I got a favor for you, man to man." Keyth said taking a chunk out of his hot dog. " Go over there... and ask that girl. For her number..." Keyth said nodding his head with a stern look on his face. It was evident that he had been serious. " What's the worse that could happen." He said with packed cheeks of hot-dog, a grin on his face as foot fell from his lips. Sezomaru: Ginsei sat there, casually listening to Keyth as he talked about the future and how Ginsei would guide the city as a Yakuza. He thought about that… Finally achieving his goals, all that his ambition burned and yearned for. “Things were different when our fathers were in power.” That was all he had time to say as Keyth continued to talk, though he quickly changed the subject, beginning to talk about a pink haired girl sitting at the counter on the stools that swiveled. At the mention of Fumiko, Ginsei shook his head slightly as if he had no idea who Keyth was talking about. He glanced over in the direction of the girl he had been talking about, his eyes trailing down along the curves that he could see, the chair and positioning being slightly in the way. Keyth made a comment that they weren’t getting any younger which Ginsei already knew, all too well. Keyth seriously told him to go get the girl’s number. “Tch… You never cease to have something up your sleeve Monkey.” Ginsei slowly rose from his seat, strolling over to the counter. Ginsei leaned down, propping his elbows on the counter, being one seat over from the girl whom Keyth had called Yin. “Oi, can I have another coffee?” The man behind the counter’s eyes widened slightly as he nodded, the scar across Ginsei’s face giving the guy the creeps. Ginsei glanced at the girl who was to his right, his ever piercing red-violet eyes examining the features of her face. Ginsei could be confident and cold about everything and anything except approaching a girl. He didn’t have experience in doing it, considering his lack of interest in females due to his mind being set on his goals. “Tch…” He sucked at his teeth quietly, cursing Keyth in his mind as the guy brought Ginsei’s coffee. “Smells burnt…” Ginsei mumbled after taking a few sniffs at the air. “Though that beautiful girl’s scent does seem to make it better.” Ginsei then glanced at the girl, a slight smile on his face. Akali: + She brushed her hair back behind her ear, turning her head to the left, taking note of the man that had just say down besides her. She continued playing with the coin from before when the waiter from before return. "Your food will be ready soon, Ma'am." Yin nodded. "Thank you very much." She stared up at the ceiling as her light blue eyes started to flicker into the amber shade. She shook her head at the flickering stopped as her eyes were now a light amber color. Man... Why now? She'd been having these sudden changes in eye colors for an entire month now, but no mood changes. Though she'd gotten better control over her demonic side, there was still something tipping her off. A hand waved in her face and she was brought back into reality, seeing that her plate of food was now on the table. Dropping the coin onto the table, she sighed, seeing as that she bent it some, sliding it into her pocket as she grabbed the fork and poked at the food, grease spilling out. "Ugh..." She turned her head towards the man besides her, hearing him. "I'm sorry?" He looked about her age, maybe a bit older.. Hm... + Thunrian: Keyth had a grin on his face as he took a step back. Watching as he made his way up. Standing up now. He took out his cellphone after it began to ring and his eyes narrowed... hearing the voice on the other end. " Oi Keyth Tasanagi He-" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk ) Cut off by a dark and sinister voice. " Hellooo... Keyth..." He heard the man so on the other end. " How many times does it take for someone to die before there blood drains from a stab wound. Do you know?" Keyth went silent. His eyes darting left to right before he stood up. "..." The man on the phone burst out in laughter at Keyth's silence. "Why so tense Keyth? Death isnt something your not used to right...? I mean. How many people have you killed exactly? The flower pedals of fire burn brightly around your family name." The man said with a chuckle. " Tic toc Tasanagi... your wasting time.... How much do you care about your two Kid's Keyth?" Keyth's eyes went wide as he turned his head to the right. "...What are you talking about..." He said looking out at the window. " You'll see.... soon enough." The man said hanging up the phone with a sick laugh. Keyth looked at his phone and it began to sizzle and fry in his hand before he tossed it on the table. A Scowl on his face as he looked out of the window to see what looked like a man standing with a mask on his face watching Keyth from a distance before he peered off into an alleyway. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vvU2NwdIcc ) Scorpion watched them from a distance. His sniper rifel pin-pointed on the red head as he kept his gun's scopes down on her head. " Peeek-a-boooo.... i seeeeee youuu..." Scorpion said before he fired off a round with the gun, though he had missed by a centimeter due to a man with blonde hair who had kicked his gun off by a meer second. Next to Lu and the red-headed girl and the injuryed young man and whoever else had been around would soon a large explosion errupt next to them by the right due to the sniper firing his explosive rounds through his gun. The explosion would have knocked them airbourne it would have seemed like untill he rolled onto his feet to see who the culprit had been. "Jet frost..." Scorpion said eying the KPD special task operative. " They pulled you out the wood works to huh..." He said with a smirk on his face. " I've been commanded to take you into custody scorpion. Now stand down." Jet said getting into his stance, pulling his HF blade off it's sheathe. " Silly robot. You cyborgs dont ever learn..." Scorpion said pulling his arms across his face as two pistols suddnely appeared out of the sleeves of his coat pockets. Jet charged at the man, only for Scoripion to fire off 3 rounds from each pistol, twisting his body at the same time to dodge Jet's bladed strikes. He clashed his right deseret egale with the length of Jet's blade before he booted him away and then fired his gun 6 times at Jet. Jet weaved through each bullet. But... what happened was. Two bullets bounced off each other and fired to the left and right then richoted back and right into Jet's head blowing it clean off. Killing him instantly. " Stupid cyborg. Man always defeats machine..." He would have looked down at this point to see if his target had still been in the area. Thunrian: Thunrian: Keyth had a grin on his face as he took a step back. Watching as he made his way up. Standing up now. He took out his cellphone after it began to ring and his eyes narrowed... hearing the voice on the other end. " Oi Keyth Tasanagi He-" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk ) Cut off by a dark and sinister voice. " Hellooo... Keyth..." He heard the man so on the other end. " How many times does it take for someone to die before there blood drains from a stab wound. Do you know?" Keyth went silent. His eyes darting left to right before he stood up. "..." The man on the phone burst out in laughter at Keyth's silence. "Why so tense Keyth? Death isnt something your not used to right...? I mean. How many people have you killed exactly? The flower pedals of fire burn brightly around your family name." The man said with a chuckle. " Tic toc Tasanagi... your wasting time.... How much do you care about your two Kid's Keyth?" Keyth's eyes went wide as he turned his head to the right. "...What are you talking about..." He said looking out at the window. " You'll see.... soon enough." The man said hanging up the phone with a sick laugh. Keyth looked at his phone and it began to sizzle and fry in his hand before he tossed it on the table. A Scowl on his face as he looked out of the window to see what looked like a man standing with a mask on his face watching Keyth from a distance before he peered off into an alleyway. Sezomaru: "You smell nice.” Ginsei repeated himself though in a simpler version. He glanced over his left shoulder at Keyth, noticing that he seemed a little distraught though he wanted Ginsei to do this, so he was. “Very nice.” Ginsei turned towards her slightly as he casually sipped at the black coffee, tasting the burnt taste. “Get that shit out of here.” Ginsei shook his head some, having noticed the grease that slid from her food. “And that shit.” Ginsei glared at the guy behind the counter. “Let the cook know that his food is shit.” He then turned his attention to the woman named Yin. “I’m Ginsei and I’d like to take you to a place with MUCH better food.” He smiled slightly yet casually at her, awaiting her response. Akali: + She tilted her head a little and smiled. "Thank you.. i.. uhm, suppose. She looked at her food again and sighed heavily. "I hope you know I'm not paying for this crap." Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily before opening them again. "It's nice to meet you Ginsei. I'm Yin. And..." She weighed her options. Either stay here and eat this pile fof shit, or go with this somewhat stranger for better food. Better food it is. She nodded. "Sure. I'd like that, Ginsei.." She returned the smile and giggled a little. + Thunrian: Thunrian: Keyth had a grin on his face as he took a step back. Watching as he made his way up. Standing up now. He took out his cellphone after it began to ring and his eyes narrowed... hearing the voice on the other end. " Oi Keyth Tasanagi He-" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk ) Cut off by a dark and sinister voice. " Hellooo... Keyth..." He heard the man so on the other end. " How many times does it take for someone to die before there blood drains from a stab wound. Do you know?" Keyth went silent. His eyes darting left to right before he stood up. "..." The man on the phone burst out in laughter at Keyth's silence. "Why so tense Keyth? Death isnt something your not used to right...? I mean. How many people have you killed exactly? The flower pedals of fire burn brightly around your family name." The man said with a chuckle. " Tic toc Tasanagi... your wasting time.... How much do you care about your two Kid's Keyth?" Keyth's eyes went wide as he turned his head to the right. "...What are you talking about..." He said looking out at the window. " You'll see.... soon enough." The man said hanging up the phone with a sick laugh. Keyth looked at his phone and it began to sizzle and fry in his hand before he tossed it on the table. A Scowl on his face as he looked out of the window to see what looked like a man standing with a mask on his face watching Keyth from a distance before he peered off into an alleyway. MinaAkagi: -Mina followed the map that she pulled up using her watch gear verbatim. The red blips on the screen became more and more clearer as she neared in on the two Oni's that she was persuing. Mina walked at an even pace, as she watched the hologram close in on the area. She stopped only for a moment to notice that the place that she was to look was the teahouse. She became more and more interested as she thought about how powerful these two oni's had to be if Dr. Savoy was offering T800,000 for their capture. This only fueled her interest in thought that is... until she made it to the tea house where the red blips showed clearly on the screen. "They are here." Mina said as she presed her earring once again and made another call to her sister Ayane who was back at the bath house awaiting instruction. "Ayane, this is Mina. I have located the location of where the two Oni's are located. Keep an eye on the situation. I would suggest that you hack into the security system and watch from the security cameras in the place. Make sure you record EVERYTHING" Mina looked up to notice that there were also security cameras posted on the outside as well. With Ayane recording the happenings inside of the teahouse, they could have some information to go off of who the two human like Oni's were and they would have a record of what they looked like. As Mina walked into the teahouse, it felt as if a hush and eyes of customers were all on her. She did in fact have a glow of eeriness about her and it wasnt because of her reclused personality. She literally had something in her that would cause people to become slightly unsettled by her presence. Slowly Mina walked in, looking around trying to locate the two that were inside of the teahouse. It was then that she saw the two men from the other night. She stood there in surprise as their presence startled her. "What the hell are they doing here?" Mina said as she facepalmed. "Its those guys that got me mixed up in their little mission..." She started to walk away when she gasped, hearing a beep from her watch gear. She looked down at it and it seemed that the energy signals that the two were giving off matched the energy signals of the oni's that ayane brought information up on. "Don't tell me..." Mina said, nearly breathless from surprise. "Those two guys... are the guys that i'm hunting?"- AyaneVidiAkagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjcQXXE-5SU)) Already freshened up for the night as she set up the equipment for tonight's hunt, drying up her wet locks after getting dressed up in a black material clung to her flesh covering up her large breasts and her gorgeous hips, the type of material that provided some kind of protection while she did battle. Red lace rested beneath the material covering her stomach and resting against her hips and reaching down her shorts that were made of the same material as her shirt. Beneath the shorts rested two garters that held up a set of thigh highs, These pinstripe thigh highs led down to her boots, that were laced up in red material that was striking to the eye, especially when the red material met with one's face. As soon as she was done getting dressed at that moment she received a call from Mina in her head earpiece immediately she began to hack into the security cameras that was located in and out of the restaurant, absentmindedly she placed her red sheathed katana blade to her side over the computer desk, pulling out a holographic screen to her as she quickly dragged it with ease to her own watch gear, looking at the pictures of the targets she couldn't help but sense that this hunt will change everything. Biting her lip gently as worry filled her eyes she looked down to her gear and saw exactly where her sister was debating mentally with herself as she looked back up to her katana and nodded with a determination that shows deeply in her eyes placing the system of the cyber on external overdrive she knew that with that done it will record everything even though she's not there, grabbing the sheathed blade as she walks out the door before pulling up close the watch she calls in Mina responding her “ I'm on my way...” Thunrian: Keyth felt a tingling sensation hit him in the back of the neck as he turned his head to the right. He couldnt see what the disturbance had been but he didnt have time to worry about either. " Oi, Alfred.." Keyth said with the phon pressed up against his face, speaking lowly into it. " I need you to watch Keyomi and Kin. And keep an eye on Michiko when I'm away. Watch Dino to..." " Is it Yakuza busniess sir?" " Something like that... just some guys trying to play tough. Keep a watch out for me. Protect them with your life..." " It will be my honor sir." Alfred said in response to Keyth. Keyth hung up the phone finally standing up as he made his way into the restroom with a slow stride. He went into the bathroom, pulling water across his face as he took a deep breathe. "....When will this shit end..." Keyth said clenching onto the sink as he shook his head. Looking up at his relfection in the window. He pulled his blazer off. Now just wearing a tank top he pulled the blazer over his right shoulder and stood at his full height shaking his head. " Who the fuck are these guys...." Keyth said to himself recalling the man in the mask. His nose twitched as he turned his head to the right catching an odd and peculiar scent. His animal like senses picking up some form of disturbance though he didnt know what exactly it had been leaving him in a dispostion. MinaAkagi: -Mina watched as Keyth left the scene. She scoffed a bit, surprised that he didn't notice that she was in the tea house. He did corner her into helping them out in a mission the other night. Mina remembered how they cornered her and then shook her head, thinking that they were a pair of idiots. However, a job is a job and it had to be done. She walked further back into the teahouse where she took a seat. She recieved a message from Ayane that she would be coming so she decided to wait. Keyth was formidable from what she remembered and having Ayane as backup would be ideal. Mina watched the doorway where Keyth was dilligently. She didn't want to slip up and have him walk away without even getting any information on him or Gensei. Right now, she wanted to do recon and information gathering before trying to catch such a strong opponent. Mina touched her earring and linked the communication to Ayane once more. "I saw him walk into the restroom. I will keep an eye on it. Just hurry so that we won't miss our chance to collect information." She said. As soon as Mina closed the link, the waitress came over to take her order- Keyth feeling the tense urgency of being followed, had sent Ginsei a text message... sneaking his way out through the bathroom window before the girls could tail him any further. Category:Ark 13